Listen to your heart
by suomi
Summary: UPDATED!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Let me know, whether you want a happy end or not...! Sequel to Thank you for loving me...
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel, it makes a lot more sense if you read the other story first!  
  
You've asked for it and there it is, the sequel to 'Thank you for loving me'. When I wrote 'Thank…' I already knew the ending and the story and I never expected to write a sequel. So for this story I don't know how it will proceed and end…  
  
In the first chapter Legolas is completely OOC, but still remains a important figure. Please let me know what you think, for I am not so sure…  
  
---------------  
  
1 Listen to your heart  
  
"You have thirty minutes in the make-up, we'll be live on air at eight. Is that ok for you?" Before Serena even could answer the talkmaster had disappeared and left her in the care of the make up artist. The elder woman smiled, it wouldn't be hard to bring out the beauty of the young woman neither the touch of sadness that seemed to surround her and gave her a mysterious aura.  
  
"Ever since that spectacular dance at the Salt Lake City games there have been rumours about a new lover in your life. How much of this is true?"  
  
Serena kept her professional smile, but inwardly she sighted. 'Rumours? There is no celebrity that has not been connected with me over the last few month…' From the soccer player she had dated before the games over basically every male Olympic champion to several actors, every man she had talked to had become her 'mysterious' lover. "I guess I have answered that question several times, unfortunately I can only repeat that there is no new lover in my life. Believe me, if there were one, I would not hide him." Her voice was soft, but made it clear that she didn't want to pursue this conversation.  
  
The interview went on for another twenty minutes until finally Serena dropped the bomb.  
  
"I have agreed to this interview mainly for one reason, which is to announce my retirement from professional figure skating."  
  
For a second there was no sound in the audience and even the talkmaster didn't know what to say. But the moment passed and the inevitable question came. "What triggered this decision and what are you planning on doing then?"  
  
'I've realized that it was not a dream, that there is another world. A place, where beauty is so pure that it shines even in darkness, a place whose powers are so strong that it even I healed. Another world where my love is.'  
  
"I've always said that I want to stop at the peak of my career and after this season I can't get any higher. It's time to go. And regards your other question, I don't know what I am going to do. Take a long vacation for the first time in my life."  
  
'Trying to find the man I love more than my life. Finding a way to hold him again and being held in his arms.'  
  
Carrying a huge bunch of flowers she left the studio and was greeted by Dimtri. "Little one, are you sure about this?" They had talked for hours and hours about her decision to quit. Dimitri understood her reasons, even though he didn't like it. Serena looked at the man, who had been her father in all that mattered since she was four. 'I owe him the truth, that's the least I can do. Maybe he'll understand then.' "Let's get away from here, somewhere quiet to talk." Thousand questions and worries began to form themselves in Dimitri's head. Was something wrong with the girl sitting next to him? Her reasons had sound sensible, but was there another, deeper reason? Since the games he was concerned, since that dance in which she had expressed so many emotions. Sadness, despair, longing all had been there, but more than anything else her dance had been driven by love.  
  
They drove in silence towards the sea, Dimitri knew how much Serena loved the hidden lagoon, where the treas provided a shelter and the waves clashed against the rocks. Now illuminated only by the moon and the stars it was a place of almost unearthly beauty. In the night the usually rough sea had calmed down and was like a dark mirror of the sky. A soft breeze made the leaves in the treas sing and the wet rocks glittered in the moonlight like jewels. Serena sat on one of the stones and looked at the sea. She loved to watch the waves and the water, just to sit there and to imagine that one day she would sail away and never come back. It had been her secret dream all those years, but now the dream had faded for she knew that no matter how far she would go, she could never reach the land she longed for. Realizing that Dimitri stared at her and she turned towards him and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Have you ever had a dream so real that you weren't sure whether it was true or not?"  
  
"Sure who doesn't know that feeling of getting up and thinking, 'where has that beauty gone'?"  
  
"It was not like this, I was there, you know? I was in this other world and it was real, it was not a dream. He was real…"  
  
"He? What are you talking about, little one?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath, reminded herself that she could trust Dimitri and started to explain everything from the moment she had woken up in Rivendell to the second she had 'died'.  
  
"See, I have dreamed of him every night since then, but those were dreams. When I was there, that was real, but I know that I can't be. Dimitri, what's happening to me? Am I loosing my mind?"  
  
The last thing was only whispered, Serena had tormented herself for weeks and weeks with that question. Her heart wanted to believe that it had been real, but her mind told her that it was impossible.  
  
"Why do you think that you are loosing you mind?"  
  
"For God's sake, Dimitri! I was in another world, I love an elf and was in a quest together with dwarfs! And then I woke up and everybody told me that I had been sleeping all night. What else shall I believe?" Her voice was heavy with doubt, pain and fear. Her face was even paler than usually and tears shone in her eyes.  
  
"What makes you think that there is no other world? We are not alone out here and maybe your destiny does not lay here but there."  
  
"Don't make fun of me, please! I am lost, I don't know what to believe and what to do. I only know, that I want to be with him. I love him…"  
  
"Serena, little one, I am not making fun of you. Stop believing in what you see and start believing in what you feel. If you are ment to be with him, you will find a way to go back to him."  
  
The tears that had shone in her eyes, flowed freely now and she hugged the older man hard.  
  
"Thank you for believing in me and for giving me hope."  
  
Smiling sadly he looked in her black eyes.  
  
"Just promise me one thing. Whatever you do, listen to your heart, for it will tell you where to go!"  
  
------ 


	2. Chapter 2

The second part, what is Legolas doing?  
  
-----  
  
They were resting just outside the big forest Fangorn. Aragorn and Gimli were sleeping for it was Legolas turn to watch. Completely still and barely breathing the elf looked as if he were carved of ivory. He relied on his elven hearing to notice anything that could endanger what was left of the fellowship.  
  
He hated those quiet moments because those were the times when he couldn't banish the memories. During the day the exhausting chase and the desperate search left him not much time to think, but as soon as they stopped talking and prepared to sleep his mind seemed to wake up. Night after night he saw her in his dreams, heard her voice telling him that he was a special person and saw her standing in Rivendell crying for her lost love. In other dreams he held her close heard her whispers of love as he touched her body and felt the tremors that run through her as a response to his lovemaking. Night after night he woke up soaked with sweat after dreaming of her falling under the orc arrows that were destined for him. Her last words were engraved in his mind forever. 'Thank you for loving me!'  
  
When Galadriel had told him, that Serena wasn't dead but back in her world hope had flared up in his heart. Hope that one day she would find a way back to middle-earth, back to him and that this day wasn't too far away. Legolas knew that she loved him and he was sure that she would try to come back to him. But with every step he took away from the golden woods this hope had diminished. After Boromir's death and the hobbit's capture his greatest hope had turned into his worst nightmare. Now he hoped that she would never come back, for he didn't want her to face the darkness that seemed to spread over middle-earth.  
  
'When I am with you, I feel as if I have found a piece of heaven I can keep.' Legolas almost jumped up as he heard her voice so close and so real next to him. "Serena" his own voice trembled as hope and fear mingled in his mind. But there was nobody standing in the fog and the elf sat down again shaking.  
  
An hour later he woke Aragorn, who looked at him with concern in his eyes. He hadn't slept well and had heard the whispered exclamation. "Are you ok Legolas?" Smiling sadly the elf nodded. "I heard her voice. But it was only the wind."  
  
Gently touching the other's shoulder Aragorn didn't let his worry show. "Try to sleep, I know you elves don't need as much sleep as we, but you hardly slept since Moira." Again the sad smile appeared on the beautiful face as he sat down and took his sleeping position.  
  
The ranger stared into the fog that had started to wrap the forest. He felt weary himself, the restless hunt draining his energy and the burden of leadership felt heavy on his shoulders. They had already lost so many. Gandalf, Boromir, the hobbits and Serena, who was lost for them even if she was still alive. A sudden movement in the fog was visible and Aragorn unsheated his sword waking the others with hisses. Within seconds the three stood there ready to fight, but it was only an old man that walked towards them. Aragorn called him, but as he had appeared in the fog he disappeared again. "Saruman" Gimli's grumpy voice held more than a bit fear and in the same moment they heard loud stomps as their horses ran away.  
  
They looked at each other and suddenly the darkness of the night seemed deeper and dangerous.  
  
  
  
----  
  
What do you think so far? Do you like it? Please R+R! 


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a while to write this chapter… However I hope you like it…  
  
---  
  
"This land is so beautiful!" Serena's voice was full of wonder for the country she just visited. As planned she had been travelling for several weeks until she finally had ended up in Vancouver. She had wanted to stay here for a week, but had met a group of Austrians and when they invited her to join them on a trekking tour she had gladly accepted.  
  
They had reached their night camp a small plateau from where they had a perfect look at both the mountains and the valleys. Serena felt a sharp pain in her heart the remote and beautiful landscape reminding her of another place, a place she longed to be and with the memory of middle-earth came the memories of Legolas. For a moment she had the feeling to hear his voice and see his face in the fading light of the sun. Closing her eyes she told herself to calm down and not to think of him. 'It will do you no good.' The others called her asking whether she was planning to help cooking dinner or not and she pushed her dark thoughts away. And as she was laughing and joking with her friends she managed to forget for a while the pain of loosing the one she loved.  
  
Her neighbour's snores woke her up, groaning Serena turned in her sleeping bag trying to find a way to ignore the annoying sound. But when another one joined in the midnight concert, she gave up and grumbling under her breath walked out of the lodge clutching her sleeping bag tightly around her body. It was freezing outside and for a moment she just stood there shivering. The night was moonless and without any artificial light it was as dark as it could get. 'I need to get inside the tent or I will freeze my a.. off. If only we had tents, I might even be able to sleep.' But on the other hand since they didn't want to carry the extra weight, they had decided to stay in the various mountain lodges. Sighing she turned and headed towards the warm room when she heard a voice. "Serena" For a moment she just stood there frozen in shock as she recognised the voice. "Legolas" she whispered. She didn't trust her eyes when she saw the slender figure of the elf walking towards her, suddenly movements came back into her body and she started to run towards her lover.  
  
But the closer she got, the more he seemed to retreat from her eyes until he disappeared completely into the darkness. "No" her voice was hoarse from pain and grief and sobbing silently she sat on a stone. Nothing had changed since that day she had woken up in her bed in Salt Lake City; she still missed Legolas so much.  
  
"I see, you still have feelings for the elf. I was not so sure after watching you partying the whole night."  
  
Serena looked up in shock at the ghostly voice and saw an old man standing there. He was tall and had long white hair, in fact everything about the man was white, everything except the large black cane which he was holding in his hand.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled and his voice now soft answered her. There was something seducing, alluring in his tune, something that made Serena feel at ease. Unconsciously she released the hard grip around her sleeping bag as she relaxed. She felt as if she could trust this man.  
  
"I am Saruman the White."  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Did you like it? What do you think has Saruman in mind? Wait and see!  
  
P.S. I am looking for a beta reader for a my next story. Please help me!! If you are interested, mail me on kara_maertikka@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
This is the next chapter… I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Please r+r!  
  
----------------------  
  
'Saruman' The name sounded familiar to her, yet she could not place it exactly. An uneasy feeling, a distant warning grew in her heart. Then she looked at the man again and the warning was silenced.  
  
"Where are you from?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm, yet failing miserably.  
  
The wizard looked at the woman that was sitting on the rock, her knee clutched to her chest, but obviously more relaxed than before. An evil smile crossed his face. He had finally found it. The one thing that could break the fellowship down much easier than anything else. The one thing that would ensure him the ring. He was sure that the elf would do almost everything to free her and everything he would have to do. Far from showing any of his thought he smiled at once again at her before he answered her question.  
  
"You know where I am from and why I am here."  
  
"Did he send you?" Serena's heart was beating too fast and the fingers that still held the blankets of the sleeping back trembled. She didn't know if she should be afraid or full of joy.  
  
"No he did not send me, but I am here to bring you back to him. You have suffered enough."  
  
Back to him! She would be able to see him again, to touch him and just to be with him. Serena closed her eyes, which were full of tears. As she opened them again tears of joy and relief blurred her vision and again she didn't see the hate and darkness that crossed over the wizards face. 'Galadriel and Elrond are fools,' he thought, 'they thought to defeat me by getting help from another world. Now their wisdom will be turned against them. Defeated by their own sword will my victory be even sweeter.'  
  
"Will you come with me back to middle-earth? I will not ask you again, if you decline now the door will be closed forever."  
  
Serena had not really heard what the other man had said until the last sentence. It was something in its words that made her insecure. …will be closed forever… 'If I agree to this, I will never come back to this world.' Suddenly her excitement and joy vanished, agreeing to the offer would mean to say permanently good-bye to everything she knew. She would have to leave her friends, her family behind forever. 'What shall I do?' she cried silently.  
  
"I can not decide this just like that. Give me some time, please!" Her voice was shaky and her fingers trembled even more, yet not with excitement but fear.  
  
"We do not have time. Decide now or regret it forever!"  
  
Turning away from the demanding voice and the suddenly intimidating power the old man radiated Serena tried to think, to sort out the conflicting emotions that raged inside her heart. And while love and fear battled for victory, she suddenly heard a voice inside her head. 'For some questions you will find the answers in yourself.' Elrond's words so full of wisdom and insight. The elf lord had been able to see in her heart and the peace that had surrounded his valley had healed her. Closing her eyes she tried to find that peace again, conjuring up the scenery of Rivendell in her mind. And while she was staring out in the darkness of the night, yet seeing the trees and rivers of the elven land the nagging sense of danger that had bothered her before came back stronger. 'Saruman' Where had she heard that name before?  
  
"Will you now tell me your decision?" His voice seemed to echo in the mountains and his white robe was glowing with an inner light.  
  
'Saruman the white has deceived us. He is siding with the dark lord.' Gandalf's voice suddenly filled her head and she remembered the shocked look on Elrond's face at those words. Instinctively she got up and began to back away from the powerful wizard.  
  
"No" she whispered knowing that this word would damn her. Damn her for a live without the one she loved, the one she would always love. 'I have found the answer in my heart, Elrond. You did not tell me that I would like it, did you.'  
  
"You will not join me?" Saruman had felt her slipping away from his grasp, had seen how she found solace in the remembrance of Rivendell. Cursing Elrond the old Istari realized that he had lost, for he could not force her to join him. 'Be dammed Half-Elf!' Raising his voice to its full power he looked at the beautiful woman.  
  
"You will never see him again!"  
  
Struggling not to show her desperation and pain Serena willed her tears to stay in her eyes. So it was only one lonely tear that ran down her cheek as she answered.  
  
"I know…"  
  
Backing further away from the dangerous man coming closer and closer she did not realize that he was pushing her further and further towards the end of plateau. The snow cracked under her feet as she took one step more and began to crumble under her weight. Her scream echoed through the mountains as she fell.  
  
For a moment she felt the rush of cold as snow began to cover her. Then her world turned black the last words of the wizard still in her head.  
  
"You will never see him again!"  
  
-------------  
  
So, is this the end? Will she truly never see him again? 


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter! Thanks for your reviews guys! It keeps me writing!  
  
This chapter is just a short in between… except it might be the end of the story  
  
----  
  
Isengard was destroyed, the fortress that was built to rival Barad dûr had been stormed by a power it had underestimated. Destruction and chaos surrounded the black obsidian tower who still stood, like a warning for later generations.  
  
"You can humiliate the forest, burn its trees and destroy its flowers, but never forget that there were forests on this world long before any other living being and they will still be here when we all are gone."  
  
Gandalf's words sent shivers down Legolas spine, the same shivers he felt whenever he looked at the black tower. Saruman was still in there and even if his fortress had been destroyed, his power was not. Sudden laughter brought the elf back into reality and he recognized the two small figures that stood next to the door.  
  
"Merry, Pippin!" The hobbits turned and ran over to him and Aragorn to greet them and invite them for 'dinner' in the still intact wardhouse. Once in there, everybody began to talk at once until Gimli growled and told the excited hobbits to stop and start over again at the point they had been taken by the orcs.  
  
----  
  
Far away from Isengard in the peaceful valley that was his kingdom, Elrond stood on a balcony looking south towards the growing darkness and shadows. Mordor was raising and he feared for those he had sent in this land.  
  
Nine companions had been sent to Mordor to destroy the darkness.  
  
And one guardian to ensure the fellowship would not break before Lorien.  
  
It was broken now, split into two groups each one having its mission.  
  
If they failed, middle-earth would be doomed forever.  
  
Elrond looked at the ring he was wearing and shivered.  
  
----------  
  
"It is time to meet Saruman."  
  
Together with Theoden, Aragorn and Legolas, Gandalf rode towards the black tower to confront the man that had once been his leader. Somehow the wizard still hoped that not everything was lost, that Saruman could find the right path again, but he was proven wrong.  
  
The confrontation was a short one, filled with hate from Saruman's side, but it was obvious that the once mighty wizard had lost most of his power. But not all and they were about to find this as they turned away from the tower.  
  
"I have a gift for you, Prince of Mirkwood." The voice of the dark wizard seemed to be magnicified thousands of times.  
  
And while they all turned towards the black tower again an image began to form itself in the air. First there was only white, then slowly the grey stones could be seen and in front of their eyes a mountainous landscape appeared. Illuminated by moonlight the place was one of great beauty and peace.  
  
Legolas frowned, why would Saruman show him such an image?  
  
As if he had read the prince's mind, Saruman smiled an evil grin.  
  
" I thought you might be interested to see your love's grave."  
  
And the elf felt that his heart, which he had expected to be dead, shattered in pieces.  
  
-----  
  
The end??? Maybe, wait and see… 


	6. Chapter 6

It's a short chapter and maybe does not make a lot of sense…. Please tell me whether you like my style or if it's getting boring… I am really not sure how this story will end…  
  
------  
  
Serena was surrounded by darkness and cold. Snow covered her face and body, made it hard to breathe and impossible to move. A heavy weight pressed on her body and the cold crept through her clothes making her body start to freeze until she couldn't feel it anymore.  
  
Instead of cold she suddenly felt warm and cosy, a bright light replaced the darkness as she opened her eyes. She felt light and had the feeling she was flying towards the source of the light.  
  
"Serena"  
  
She knew this voice, had dreamt of it for years.  
  
"Marco" she whispered as a figure approached her and strong arms encircled her.  
  
Slowly she raised her head as soft hands cupped her cheeks and stroked her face. Marco lowered his head and his lips met hers in a soft yet sensual kiss.  
  
"I have waited so long for you." His voice was soft and full of emotions.  
  
But when he released her lips and looked at her, tears were in his eyes.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here, love. Your time has not yet come, and I am not the one your heart is calling for."  
  
Ashamed Serena looked away, suddenly she felt as if she had betrayed Marco by falling in love with Legolas and in the same time she had kissed him, when her heart was beating just for the elf. 'Oh god, what have I done? I've betrayed both of them.'  
  
"No you have not." Serena had not realized that she had spoken out loud until Marco answered her. "Do you think I am that selfish to expect you to live a lonely life? I have loved you more than I ever thought I could love somebody. But everybody has a path to follow and our paths were not meant to be the same. I do not damn you for loving another, I wish you to be happy.  
  
'Even if it still hurts that I have lost you. But I have finally found peace here.' Marco's thoughts were not angry anymore. During his illness and since he had come here, he had cursed his fate thousand of times, yet he had realized that nothing could change what had happened and he would have to let go.  
  
Once again he held her tight against his body, then released her completely and the light surrounding him grew brighter and brighter.  
  
"You have to go Serena, if you stay here too long, there will be no turning back."  
  
Serena felt torn between the wish to stay in the security of the arms of the one she once loved and her hunger for living.  
  
"There is nothing left for me back there, I've given up any chance to be loved again. Why should I go back?"  
  
"Because as long as you live, there is hope."  
  
Marco looked desperately at the woman he once loved with all his heart. Feeling her despair and her grief he wished he could help her, but he knew that in the end, it was her who had to find the courage and the will to go back to life.  
  
"Go back, Serena! Only if you don't do that, you have given up your last chance."  
  
Serena felt that the darkness claimed her once again and began to struggle against its grip until she heard Marco's voice again.  
  
"Don't fight it, everything is alright!"  
  
Her movements became slower and she let the darkness surround her until it was complete and she was gone.  
  
Marco stood there for a moment and then turned towards the bright light. He had done what he could; the rest was not in his hands.  
  
----  
  
I actually wanted to make you wait for this chapter, but then I had time to write and nothing better to do…  
  
Hope you've enjoyed it! 


	7. Chapter 7

The new chapter, please, please, please review! I need some input about how going on!  
  
Thanks for reading it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Somebody was screaming. A flash of light and somebody was screaming.  
  
And then like before darkness...  
  
Somebody was shouting. The light reappeared and again somebody was shouting.  
  
Yet the darkness came back...  
  
Somebody was crying. It was almost inaudible, more an imagination that a real sound. But somebody was crying.  
  
And this time the darkness did not come back.  
  
------  
  
Serena opened her eyes and realized that she was laying in a bed. She turned her head to find out where she was and saw that somebody was sitting next to her.  
  
"Dimitri" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use and it hurt to talk.  
  
He looked up and she could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Serena, little one! You are awake, I almost did not believe in seeing..." He didn't finish the sentence but Serena understood it anyway.  
  
She tried to remove the cobwebs from her brain and slowly her memories came back. Saruman... His offer to bring her back to middle-earth... Elrond... Gandalf talking about Saruman's treachery... `You will never see him again.'... Falling... Snow... Darkness... Then suddenly the bright light... Marco... `As long as you live there is hope.'  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
Dimitri had watched her closely as she had remained silent for several minutes, noting the emotions that had crossed her face. It had been a myriad of feelings pain, fear, sadness, anger, love and hope. The last emotion he had seen had been hope.  
  
"How much do you remember?" He asked cautiously, unsure of whether he wanted her to remember or not.  
  
"Not much, I could not sleep and went outside. I think I was walking around outside when..." she stopped and decided to wait before she told Dimitri the whole truth. "... I was falling. Then I only remember being cold and in the dark."  
  
"Your friends heard you screaming for help, but could not find you. So they called the rescue service and they found you. You fell down a cliff and were covered by snow. They say it's a wonder that you are still alive."  
  
`Not a wonder, it was Marco's love that saved me.' It had been his last prove of how much he loved her, Serena realized and in her mind she thanked him once again. `I will never forget you or the love we shared.'  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"You were in a coma for three weeks. The doctors didn't think you would make it."  
  
Serena closed her eyes again. She had lost three weeks of her life, three weeks of which she did not know anything. It was a weird feeling.  
  
A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. The door opened and a dark haired man walked into the room.  
  
"Andy"  
  
Serena was surprised to see the guy, who had invited her to the fateful trip. He was an athletic guy, whose motto to life was simple. `Enjoy the moment for it won't last' he had told Serena every time he had found her brooding over something. Yet today his face was stern and his eyes held no joy.  
  
"If you don't want to see me, I'll leave immediately."  
  
"Why would I not want to see you?" She was completely confused.  
  
"It was my idea to go on this trip, I told you guys the plateau is a safe place to stay over night and most likely it was my snoring that woke you up." His voice was heavy with guilt as he looked at the pale woman in the bed.  
  
Serena's laughter filled the room, surprising everybody. It was a amused and merry sound, something Dimitri had not heard since the games. Andy on the other hand had seen her laughing but never expected her to do so now.  
  
"Andy, if it was anybody's fault, then it was entirely mine. Walking around in the dark... I don't know what possessed me!" Even though her voice sounded easy, her thoughts were not. `Saruman you tried to kill me, but you have failed once again. And I will not give you the pleasure to see me crying. As long as I live there is hope!'  
  
Andy was visibly relieved and sat next to her bed.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I am sorry..." unsure what to say next he stopped for a moment "... I am flying back tomorrow and you know, that we'll be happy if you come and visit us once. The mountains in Austria are nice to."  
  
"I might do that sooner than you think, so watch out for some crazy Italians invading Austria!"  
  
Andy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and laughed. "They can't be more crazy than the Austrians themselves. And who knows, maybe we are standing at your front porch one day!"  
  
With those words he left the room, leaving Dimitri and Serena alone.  
  
"What's eating you?" The old man inquired and with a sigh Serena told him everything that she had previously left out from her tale.  
  
When she had finished she saw that her coach and friend had tears in his eyes. Whipping them away with the back of his hands he looked at her and tried to smile.  
  
"I have always wanted to know, if Marco is happy where he is. It's good to know that he is in the light now."  
  
Serena closed her eyes thinking back to the moments when she had been between live and death.  
  
"No Dimitri, he is not in the light, he IS the light."  
  
Suddenly she felt very tired and exhausted and it showed on her face. Dimitri got up, told her that he had brought some books for her to read and then bid her good-bye after promising to be back tomorrow.  
  
Tired yet not ready to sleep Serena reached out to get one of the books. It was an old book and obviously used. Looking interested at it she opened it and read the title.  
  
"There and back again; a hobbits tale by Bilbo Baggins"  
  
----------  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, it took me a while to write this and it is short...  
  
Next chapters will be longer again and finally there will be some Legolas in it...  
  
Please review!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Four hours later Serena had to stop reading as it was too dark to see anything. She closed the book, set it aside and reached over to switch the light on, when she saw a strange reflection on the book cover.  
  
The moon had risen early tonight and its silver light flowed through the window onto the bed.  
  
Serena's heart stopped beating as signs appeared on the leather surface of the book and suddenly she heard the wise and old voice of Gandalf in her head.  
  
`Ithildin.... It only mirrors moonlight and starlight.'  
  
With trembling hands she reached for the book again. The image that had appeared was similar to the one that had marked the gates to Moria. The writing however was in English and not in Elfish.  
  
`The keeper of the keys is at your command. Call him with a wave of your hand. He will grant you entry to middle-earth if your heart is true and your soul is worth.'  
  
Call him with a wave of your hand? Serena wondered what that meant and absently she stroked over the image in front of the book.  
  
A shining light appeared and in the middle of the light there was a figure. Serena had to close her eyes as they began to burn with the intensity the brightness.  
  
"You have called me may you make your wish and see whether the Valar will grant it to you!"  
  
The voice of the figure reverberated in the small room and Serena flinched. It reminded her too much of Saruman and his threats.  
  
"Saruman?"  
  
Surprised the angelic vision looked at the pale woman in her bed.  
  
"No, I am not Saruman for he is defeated and will not call you again. I am Eonwe, the herald of Manwe the Valar."  
  
The Valar, Serena had heard of them for Legolas had spoken of the ancient gods with fear and respect and suddenly she felt joy rushing through her body.  
  
"Will you bring me back to middle-earth?"  
  
"You have proved yourself worthy to enter the other world when you rejected the dark sides offer, yet hear my words.  
  
You will not be allowed to live in two worlds for none of us is. When Ithil leaves the sky for the next time, you will have to decide which of the two worlds is truly yours. For you only will find happiness if you live in the world you are destined to live.  
  
Can you accept this?"  
  
Serena shivered inside and again she tried to find the answer inside herself by loosing herself in the memory of Rivendell. But instead of Elronds serene face another face appeared in front of her eyes, a beautiful face, fair skin and eyes as deep as the ocean.  
  
"Legolas" she whispered and opened her eyes again.  
  
"Yes, I will do as you wish and when the moon leaves the sky I will either leave middle-earth or stay there forever."  
  
The light around the figure shone even brighter and brighter until she felt drawn towards it and in its brightness closed her eyes. The last thing she heard before she lost herself in the brightness of this place were those words.  
  
"So be it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, Serena's back in middle-earth… But it will take a while until she can meet Leggy again….   
  
Please review! I live for your comments!  
  
------------------  
  
The bright light faded slowly and Serena found that she could see again. Looking around she knew in   
an instant where she was. The trees and the beautifully crafted buildings had been her silent   
retreatement place. The one thing that had saved her from Saruman.  
  
'No', Serena thought, 'not the one thing. The one that saved me from the wizard was Elrond.'  
  
And as if her thoughts had summoned the Elf Lord to her, he appeared on the terrace and walked   
towards her.   
  
"Welcome back Serena"   
  
His voice was as serene and melodious as she remembered it to be, yet there was a underlying sadness   
that had not been there, when she had seen him the last time.  
  
"You came back for the one you love, but I can not tell you whether you will ever see him again. The   
darkness is coming closer and the shadows are growing more powerful every day."  
  
At those words Serena paled. All the time she had been in her real world, she had never ever   
considered the possibility that the fellowship would fail. Even after the loss of Gandalf, she had   
believed in their cause, believed in the strenght of the one she loved.  
  
"So they failed, Sauron gained the ring?"  
  
Her words weren't really formed as a question, they were a mere statement.  
  
Elrond looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were dark and she seemed to brace   
herself for his answer. Gently he took her hand and led her towards his rooms wishing to speak to her   
in privacy.  
  
"They did not fail completely, yet in an attack the fellowship was broken and Sauron will soon launch   
his attack on middle-earth." Elrond began to explain what had happened since Serena had 'died'.   
"Aragorn has called for the Dunédain to help him defend the white city against Sauron's army. So they   
will fight, yet their victory is everything but sure."  
  
'In an attack the fellowship was broken' Elronds words echoed in Serena's head, her vision blurred at   
the thought of Legolas' body lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
It was almost inaudible, but Elrond's elfish senses caught the word and he quickly reassured her.  
  
"He is well and alive. Boromir was the one who died."  
  
Boromir. Serena remembered the proud and strong warrior. She had rarely talked to him, yet she had   
always felt comfortable around him. Boromir had been human in every sense of the word. Now he was   
dead. One single tear found its way down her cheek as she silently mourned the loss of yet another   
human.  
  
"He won't be the only one, even if we win, the victory will come at the price of countless lifes."  
  
Serena raised her head at those words, her eyes were determined and hard.   
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"Serena, there is nothing you can do now except sending your thoughts and your prayers out to the   
ones that fight for our freedom."  
  
Despite his despair, Elrond smiled when two dark haired elfs entered the room. They looked identical   
and were dressed in bright armors,two beautiful figures ready for war. Elrond looked at them and got   
up. In his mind he cried out against the thought of sending his sons into the war against Sauron, but he   
knew it had to be like that.  
  
Walking towards his children, he gestured Serena to follow him and introduced her to Elrohir and   
Elladan.  
  
"We have heard a lot of you, the woman from the other world that stole the heart of the prince of   
Mirkwood."  
  
Serena blushed at Elladan's words, but then smiled sadly as she answered.  
  
"If I stole his heart, so he got mine in return for I hurt every second I am separated from him."  
  
Then she looked at the twins outfit.  
  
"You are riding into the war against Sauron, responding to Aragorn's call for help aren't you?"  
  
When Elrohir nodded, Serena removed her ring from her finger and gave it the elf.   
  
"If you meet Legolas, give this to him and tell him that I am waiting for him in Rivendell. Tell him that   
I…"  
  
Her voice broke and she trembled. Gathering her strenght again, she lifted her arms above her head and   
removed her necklace. It was a simple band with a silver cross as a pendant. Once the cross had   
belonged to Marco, who had given it to her on the day he died. Now she gave is to Elrohir, who looked   
at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"May this ensure that my prayers will be heard by my Lord. Come back safely and bring the light with   
you."  
  
-------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter…  
  
Please r+r! I am not sure how to end the story, do you guys want a happy end or not? Let me know in   
your reviews!!!  
  
Have fun reading this, finally some Legolas :-)…  
  
-------------------  
  
"I fear for him."  
  
Gimli's words were but a whisper in the dark as he suddenly appeared next to Aragorn. Gesturing   
towards the sleeping elf, the dwarf continued.  
  
"I fear he will seek death in this war."  
  
Aragorn looked up and his eyes met the dwarf's. Deep concern shone in them, a concern that Aragorn   
felt himself day by day. He had watched the elf since the golden woods and even more closely since   
they had med Saruman. He knew what Gimli had not understood yet. Legolas spirit was drained and   
only his honour prevented him for giving into his grief. If it weren't for their quest, Legolas would   
have left middle-earth on the day his last hope had died.  
  
Elves could only die if slain in battle or if their heart was broken and Aragorn knew that Legolas heart   
had been broken beyond repair.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was dying.  
  
"He will not abandon our quest, Gimli, as long as we fight he will stay at our side."  
  
The dwarf understood what the man did not say. As soon as their quest was over, Legolas would let his   
grief overcome him and leave.  
  
"He cannot give himself up! How can we help?"   
  
Without realizing Gimli had spoken out loud and Legolas had heard his last words. The despair in the   
dwarfs voice pierced the elf's heart. He had never wanted to cause this pain to the ones he cared for.   
'What have I done to see such pain?' His silent question to the stars did go unanswered.   
  
Finally he walked over to the two silent figures that were sitting in the dark. Gently he sat next to them,   
staring into the darkness for a moment before he began to speak.  
  
"Do not fear for me, please! I will go freely to Mandos hall for I will not find any rest and peace on this   
earth anymore. I never understood those that do not find solace in the beautiful woods and places here,   
until now."  
  
The prince closed his eyes before he continued to explain what he had only understood now.  
  
"When she died for me, I could not let my grief break my heart else her sacrifice would have been   
senseless. Yet now my heart is broken and my sorrow is unbearable for me."  
  
Before he could stop himself Gimli spoke out, his voice harsh with suppressed emotions.  
  
"You crazy elf! We don't even know, if Saruman spoke the truth! How can you believe this deceiver   
and liar? Listen to your heart and what it tells you before you give up all hope!"  
  
Legolas was more than surprised by this sudden outburst and for a moment he felt hope awakening in   
his heart. Yet before he could hold that tiny straw of life darkness surrounded him again and he heard   
the foul voice of the wizard in his head. 'your love's grave'  
  
He looked down not wanting his friends to see his tears and finally got up, walking into the forest   
looking for solitude.  
  
"Please don't pain yourself with my burden, I could not stand that."  
  
Not far from the camp Legolas sat down thinking of her and their too short time together. Since that   
fateful day at Isengard he had built a wall around his heart to prevent it from breaking too quickly too   
soon. To big was his fear of breaking down, to close the chance of his heart breaking fatally than he   
would have dared to mourn But something Gimli had said had penetrated his shield and violent sobs   
began to shake his body as he began to cry for the love he had lost. His body was exhausted for he had   
not been able to sleep the image of the snowy mountains always present in his mind, the cruel words of   
Saruman echoing in his ears. He was weary and knew not how to go on.   
  
Gimli's words came back into his mind. 'Listen to your heart and what it tells you before you give up   
all hope!' Yet his heart was cold and coldness was all he could feel. He shivered in the night and   
looked up to the stars to find some peace from their beauty.  
  
'Why is it, that when I am with you I feel like I have found a piece of heaven that I can keep?' Her   
voice echoed ghostly through the forest, a soft wind caressing his face as if her hands would lead it.   
  
'Soon Serena, this war will be over soon and I will meet you in Mandos hall.'   
  
He closed his eyes and felt one single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Yes, it would be over soon for he could not bear this pain for much longer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
And don't forget to review! 


	11. Author's notes

Author's notes:  
  
Hi all,  
  
I am writing this, cause I kind of feel that I owe you guys a explanation. The last time I've updated this fic was on Feb 25, I never intended to let my readers hanging like this, especially not after asking everybody to tell me, what kind of end I should write.  
  
However life sometimes has a strange way of imitating art. In my first fic 'Thank you for loving me' Serena's lover died of a terminal illness, I never even thought that I would have to face such a threat myself. On March 15 I got diagnosed with cancer.  
  
I was in and out of hospital over the past months and the treatments often used every ounce of my strenght. Sometimes I did feel like writing, however the stories I wrote in those months are way too dark and depressing to ever be published. But I had neither the heart nor the imagination the finish any of my Lord of the Rings stories.  
  
Once again, I am sorry, that you guys had to wait for such a long time! I hope that I can update sooner and finish the fic before the second movie comes out :-).  
  
Now do me a huge favour and review my new chapter!!!!!  
  
Take care, Suomi 


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, here it is.. Chapter 11! Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner, if you want some details on it, please read the author's notes just right before that chapter.  
  
Anyway, please read and review it!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Elrohir and Elladan rode hard to meet and in almost no time they met up with the Dunedain that were led by Halbarad. Yet even though they were exhausted they did not stop and rode on towards the place where they would meet Aragorn.  
  
Their foster brother needed their help and help they would bring for the sons of Elrond were fierce and strong fighters. Or as the elves in Rivendell used to say, it was hard to say who was the better fighter the Elf Lord himself or his sons.  
  
It took the group three days to reach the meeting point and yet they were faster than the others. So they decided to rest and recuperate until their friends arrived. They sat on the riverside watching the water flowing past, listening to the sounds of the treas and the birds, Elrohir played with the cross that Serena had given him. It was a beautiful work of art, the fine silver delicately carved with lines and a black stone in the middle. The elf turned it around and saw the fine words that were engraved there. Softly he followed the lines and tried to read what they said, but he could not understand the language written.  
  
'Se dio vuole benedirti la tua vita'  
  
Elladan bend over his brothers shoulder and read the foreign words out loud. They sounded beautiful and lyrical almost like a ancient elven language. And as he spoke them a soft breeze came up and seemed to part the clouds such that the stars became visible for the first time on their journey. The two brothers held their breath as they watched the sky and remembered the words Serena had spoken.  
  
'May this ensure that my prayers will be heard by my Lord. Come back safely and bring the light with you.'  
  
The image of a starlit sky was the one Elladan and Elrohir took with them as they finally found peace in their sleep.  
  
---  
  
Aragorn rode hard for he felt the shadow growing in his heart and saw the darkness creeping closer. Next to him Legolas and Gimli rode in silence, there was not much left to be said for they too knew that for better or worse their quest would soon be over. Every hour or so the ranger looked over to the elf who hadn't spoken a word since that night at the fire.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn stopped and looked up to the clouded sky. For days now they had not seen the sun or the stars and the ranger knew that this was the most visible sign of Sauron's growing power. He turned and looked into the pale face of his friend and suddenly he couldn't take the silence anymore. He wanted to shake the elf and scream at him that he couldn't give up like this, yet he knew that nothing he could say would change anything. He gazed over the small plateau they were standing and noticed the clouds and the darkness that seemed to grow even during the night.  
  
"The shadow is growing." He whispered more to himself than to anybody, he wasn't expecting an answer, Gimli was asleep and Legolas.  
  
"How I long to see the stars again."  
  
Legolas' face showed no emotions, but his voice held so much sadness and pain that Aragorn felt it almost physically. Yet he understood what the elf meant for he felt it too, felt the longing to see the stars and the sun, the longing to know that their quest and their sacrifices would not be in vain. Gently he laid one hand on the elf's shoulder as he promised agains better knowledge.  
  
"We will see the stars again, Legolas. If we believe in this then we will."  
  
"Serena told me once that in her world they say that every time a beloved person dies a new star is born. Yet the shadow hides them for he won't let us remember that love exists."  
  
As he said that he looked up to the dark sky, yet as he turned his head to meet the ranger's eyes he felt the soft breeze that had come out of nothing. In awe the man and the elf watched as the clouds parted and the open sky became visible.  
  
"Aragorn"  
  
Legolas voice was but a mere whisper as he once again raised his eyes to the sky and saw the brilliant light of the stars shining down on them. In the same moment an ghostly voice floated over to the two friends.  
  
'Se dio vuole benedirti la tua vita'  
  
Legolas let out a surprised cry as he recognized the voice and at the sound of the elf's voice Gimli who had so far been sleeping on the horse awoke. The dwarf's face bore his usual slightly grumpy expression yet his eyes held hope as he shook his head and said to Aragorn.  
  
"First he doesn't talk at all and now he's suddenly crying out as if we all were deaf. What is that all about?"  
  
Aragorn heard the underlying meaning of those words, heard the hope that Legolas was recovering from his terrible loss, but as the dwarf and the man turned to meet the elf's eyes their hopes were crushed. His blue eyes were dead and held no hope as he answered Gimli's question.  
  
"We have reached our friends, the words we heard were spoken by Elladan even though I did not understand their meaning."  
  
Five minutes later they met Elrond's sons and the Dunedain. Elrohir and Elladan embraced their foster brother and greeted Gimli, yet as they were just about to greet Legolas Aragorn held them back. Confused they looked at the ranger, who led them aside and silently began to tell them what had happened.  
  
". he's fading and I don't know."  
  
Elladan silenced him with one look and Aragorn was shocked to see the two brothers smile. Yet before he could say anything the dark haired elf walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, we have a message for you."  
  
---  
  
The italian pharse means 'May God bless you life'  
  
TBC 


End file.
